


Theft

by stingerpicnic (ibelieveinfiction)



Series: Reverse Cinderella AU [2]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Flirting, Jail, M/M, Prince Snufkin, Snufmin Week 2019, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Has Paws and a Tail, reverse Cinderella AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinfiction/pseuds/stingerpicnic
Summary: Snufkin isn't used to being thrown in jail. He doesn't thinkanyCrown Prince is used to being thrown in jail.At least Moomintroll is here.





	Theft

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this is just _barely_ late for Snufmin Week. But it's still done, so I don't find that I care about that too much.
> 
> This is an AU that [@candycorncartooncat](https://candycorncartooncat.tumblr.com/) (tumblr)/[@kittyorange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyorange/pseuds/kittyorange) (ao3) and I created way back when we first started talking. It came about as the product of several jokes that eventually led to one of us making a joke about a Cinderella AU. So here it is! A reverse Cinderella AU! Or, part of it, at least.
> 
> The premise: Basically Snufkin is the Crown Prince of the kingdom that contains Moominvalley, but he doesn't like that. He would much rather be a poor vagabond. So his fairy godmother casts some magic that let's him leave his duties so he can travel and hang out in Moominvalley for most of the year as long as he comes back before winter starts. His sister Mymble helps cover for him back at the palace while he's gone.
> 
> Written for Snufmin Week 2019. Day Seven: Alternate Universe

Jail cells are not all that comfortable.

The one he's in right now is cramped and colder than is comfortable. The bars in front of him put an itch under his skin that begs him to get out and be free. The food is  _ terrible. _ It's not much more than gruel. But even so, it's not the  _ worst _ he's ever had.

No, the award for the worst food he's ever had would have to go to his attempts at cooking for himself before Moominmamma stepped in. And though he  _ was _ proud of his attempts at food because they were  _ his _ attempts and  _ his _ mistakes,  _ that _ food was truly awful. So bad the food here is almost good in comparison.

He doesn't feel embarrassed about making such terrible food. He doesn't feel embarrassed about most of the mistakes he makes out in the country, even  _ likes _ making mistakes. But he feels even  _ less _ embarrassed about that particular mistake because it made Moomintroll smile and laugh when he brought it up as they were eating.

There's really only one mistake he regrets making right now and that's getting caught and thrown in a cell. Though maybe he only feels that way because Moomintroll got caught with him.

"Let's fill Moominvalley with crime" sounded like a much better idea before he remembered he could actually go to jail. And it sounded even  _ better _ before he remembered he couldn't exercise his authority as Crown Prince to keep his  _ friends  _ from going to jail.

So he has to dig the two of them out with a can opener he stole as a part of the whole "fill Moominvalley with crime" plan. It's hard work, but he's making progress.

Still, he doesn't think he'd have his life go any other way. He's having  _ fun, _ even if this entire situation is one big inconvenience. Life at the palace is so boring compared to this. It's even more confining than being stuck behind bars. And he's  _ never _ allowed to make any mistakes.

"Hey, stranger. What are you in for?" 

Snufkin jerks around to look behind him. Moomintroll is leaning against the bars, arms crossed over his chest. There's a smirk on his face. He almost looks… flirtatious.

There's silence for a moment, his words hanging in the air. Then Snufkin starts laughing.

_ "What?" _ he says between gasps for air. "Moomintroll, what on  _ earth--" _ he says, voice entirely dissolving into laughter in the middle of his sentence.

"I know, I  _ know _ ," Moomintroll says between his own giggles, having been set off himself when Snufkin started laughing, "but come on Snufkin! Play along! It'll be fun."

"Okay, okay," Snufkin says. He takes a deep breath and tries to push his laughter down. It works, for a second, but then Moomintroll's giggling sets him off again. 

He can't help it. Moomintroll's laughter is  _ very  _ contagious.

He waits until they've both laughed themselves out a bit more before he tries again.

"Okay. Let's try this again. Go ahead," Snufkin says, schooling the smile off of his face. He's using every skill he's ever learned to help keep a straight face in front of the court right now.

Moomintroll clears his throat and turns his wide smile back into a smirk.

"Hey stranger. What are you in for?" he says again.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Theft. Vandalism. Destruction of property."

"That's interesting. I'm in for the same thing. What did you steal?"

"Just odds and ends. Some signs. Personal property. This can opener," he says, raising the dirt covered object.

"Really? I think you might be forgetting something important," he says, stepping over to him.

"And what would that be?" he says, genuinely curious. Where is Moomintroll going with this?

Moomintroll holds out his paw, obviously reaching towards Snufkin's unoccupied paw. He gives him his paw. Moomintroll holds it close to his chest.

"I'm hurt you don't remember. You stole my heart," Moomintroll says. He raises their joined paws up and nuzzles his snout into the back of Snufkin's paw in a Moomin kiss. Then he actually  _ winks _ at him.

Snufkin manages to not laugh at the wink, but it's a close thing. He's not quite as successful fighting off the red blush that rises to his cheeks.

He's used to such things being said to him. He's a  _ prince  _ after all. The  _ Crown Prince. _ There are many people that have tried to charm him in the hopes that he should want to court them.

None of them have been all that successful. It's obvious what they're really after. But  _ Moomintroll  _ though… he's never been anything other than sincere, truly wanting  _ Snufkin _ and not the Crown Prince. He never fails to fluster him.

Still, he's a prince. He can give as good as he gets. 

"Well it was only fair. You stole my heart first," he says, skillfully turning his paw in Moomintroll's until it's  _ him _ who's pulling a paw up toward his lips for a kiss. He likes the blush that rises on Moomintroll's face. It's cute

"Did I? No, I'm pretty sure it was  _ you _ who stole  _ mine _ first," he says. There's a challenge in his eyes that Snufkin can't help but accept.

"Hmmm, I don't know about that. Looking back, I think you stole  _ my _ heart the moment I saw you," he says. They're leaning closer now, nearly close enough to kiss but not quite.

"I'd have to say the same thing. I saw a beautiful mumrik doing an absolutely  _ terrible _ job camping and in that moment I lost my heart."

"Well that makes this a little difficult doesn't it? It seems we stole each other's hearts at the same time."

"Yes, it does. Very difficult to figure out who was the real criminal this way."

"Well, do you want your heart back?"

"No, I don't think I do. You?," Moomintroll says. The can opener clatters to the ground.

"I don't think I want mine back either," he says. He means it. He wouldn't want his heart back for anything. Loving Moomintroll is the single best decision he's ever made. The only thing that even comes close is his decision to take the chance he was given to escape the palace.

They're so close. It would be so easy to just lean that little bit closer and--

"They're just in here, ma'am" someone says outside the door.

They jerk away from each other. Snufkin kicks the can opener into the hole he's made and scrambles to cover it with a blanket.

He manages it just in time. Not a second later, the door opens to reveal the Police Inspector and his sister, Mymble.

He would wonder how she found him or even how she knew he was jail, but he knows that the same magic that allows him to be free of the palace and all his royal duties also allows her to track him.

"Hello Mymble," he says, feeling extremely caught out. It's never all that fun to have any of his family walk in on him flirting with his boyfriend.

"Hi, Mymble!" Moomintroll says not a second later. He sounds much happier to see her than he does, but Snufkin can hear the undertone of embarrassment hidden under his happiness.

Mymble looks… not so happy to see them. Well,  _ him, _ at least. Her face softens when she looks at Moomintroll. But when she looks back at him she pretty annoyed. He gives her an apologetic smile, hoping to soothe her ire a bit before she can get him alone.

It doesn't work, if the look on her face is anything to go by.

"Snufkin," she says and he cringes a bit at her tone, "Moomintroll, it's nice to see you again." At least she doesn't say Moomintroll's name in the same way.

"Alright you two," the Inspector says, moving to open the cell, "this young lady has just paid your bail. You're free to go, but I  _ better _ not catch you breaking any more laws."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Snufkin says as they walk out, but he crosses his fingers behind his back. Moomintroll agrees with him.

Mymble smiles at the Inspector as they follow her out. He blushes and Snufkin shudders to think what might be going on  _ there. _

He doesn't think he wants to know. He's not nearly as interested in any of his siblings' romantic lives as Mymble has always been in  _ his. _

It's not until they're a good ways into the forest that Mymble stops and whirls on him.

"I can't  _ believe _ you! The  _ one thing _ you're supposed to do is lay low and not attract too much attention so the magic can work!" she says. "And what do you do? You attract a  _ ton  _ of attention and get thrown in jail."

"Sorry Mymble," he says. He knows she has to deal with a lot of extra stress and work to help him get away with all the things he does, escaping the palace for most of the year and all that. He  _ does _ feel a little bad that he's making this harder for her than it has to be.

"Ugh! Whatever. We'll talk about this more later," she says. She turns to Moomintroll.

"Oh, and Moomin, dear. It's wonderful to see you again! How has everything been? You simply  _ must _ tell me about everything that's happened since I last saw you," she says in a much kinder tone.

"Oh! It's been great, actually! Just last week Snufkin and I went on an adventure and…"

Well, at least Moomintroll is having a nice time, Snufkin thinks as the two of them fall into a nice conversation. Even if he  _ is _ telling Mymble some stories he would rather she  _ not _ have to tease him with.

He's sure she's forgiven him, but she'll still likely make him do something to get back on her good side. Really, this is too good of an opportunity for her  _ not _ to. He wonders what she'll have him do. Probably come back to the palace and actually do some of the duties he's avoiding.

Oh, that's going to be  _ so _ annoying. He'll probably still do it though.

**Author's Note:**

> *passes out* It's done! The week is over! I'm SO tired from writing so many fics in such a short amount of time. I promise I'll get to replying to comments as soon as I recover a bit. Thanks to everyone who has supported me so far! Y'all are great <3
> 
> Feel free to come scream at me about these dorks over on my [tumblr @stingerpicnic](https://stingerpicnic.tumblr.com/)! Or come scream at my friend [@candycorncartooncat on tumblr](https://candycorncartooncat.tumblr.com/)! The AU belongs to both of us. I promise we're both friendly! :)


End file.
